Do You Ever Miss Me?
by ElfiTheWriter
Summary: There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how. SasuSaku AU


Sakura Haruno's fingers brushed the photo on the desk in front of her. It wasn't a good photo; the photographer didn't have a stable hand. The faces, though, were clear.

The seventeen year-old girl sighed. How could three years change something so much? _Three years…_ It didn't feel like three years had passed. It felt like it was just yesterday when she had first met him.

She left the photo on the desk again and looked at the ceiling.

 _Three years._

* * *

 _Three years ago_

The pink haired girl's cheeks took a deep shade of pink, even redder than her bubblegum pink hair. It was weird, falling for a guy like that was so freaking stupid. She sat on a bench at her school yard and sighed.

Many girls had liked him before, and still did. It was because of his good looks and his mysterious hot aura. His hair were raven, falling in front of his eyes, that were dark like the night sky. His skin was white and creamy, it seemed so soft and yet so tough. The back of his hair was spiky, like a chicken butt.

Yet, she still didn't know why she had started getting interested in him. He wasn't even her type. It was all Ino's fault, when she just sat next to her and told her "The only thing I know is that you like Sasuke and Sasuke likes you."

 _Sasuke_. That was his name. Sasuke Uchiha.

The school bell rang interrupting her thoughts and Sakura stood up and walked in the school.

* * *

The class had become a torture and a living dream. Both at the same time, something that was really strange.

Her desk was in the middle at the very front. He was sitting on her left next to the window. The air that was blowing softly inside was moving slightly his bangs. He wasn't looking at her, something that gave Sakura the chance to observe him. His hand was holding boringly the pen. His fingers were long and lean. Beautiful fingers. Sakura's heart was pounding harder and harder every time she stared at him.

Sasuke raised his face and their eyes met.

The girl almost jumped from her seat and turned her face away fast, like she had got burned. But the few nanoseconds their eyes had been locked felt so right she just wanted to scream/ It was like their eyes were made for each other.

The days had only made her feelings grow.

* * *

He was really silent in general. It seemed like the only person he was talking openly to, was his best friend, Naruto. Even though he was smart, he didn't really care about school or homework. The only thing Sakura knew he loved was playing computer games. It made her concerned and worried. She had once heard he had woken up at 7 in the morning and played all day til 11 at night.

Sasuke was talking to her sometimes, something that made her feel surprised as hell. She was trying to answer as normally as possible, that the only thing she was achieving was answering like she wanted to fight with him. But he was calm, he never lost his temper.

A few times he had smirked at her, something that made go crazy. It felt like autumn air and if it had smell, it would smell like ocean air. His smirk was making her discover new feelings, that had been safely locked inside her for all this time.

It had not been long til they had been constantly talking, as much as Sasuke could talk though. They weren't friends, but nor just classmates.

How could just one guy make her feel sadness, anger, joy and happiness at the same time? She couldn't answer. She just knew she was trapped between her desire to tell him how she felt and the fear of how he would react.

* * *

It was a cold November day when he learned about the way he had felt. No, she wasn't brave enough to tell him by herself, so her friends, Hinata and TenTen told him. It was because they had been classmates with him also back in elementary school, so it was easier.

Sakura had got inside the school, waiting. It was some of her most agonizing minutes in her whole life.

The girls told her he hadn't said anything. That he just said 'hn" and left without saying a word.

She had told herself she was expecting rejection after all. That all those times they had locked eyes didn't mean anything. That smirking to her was something he didn't care of doing.

But still the gap in her heart had appeared.


End file.
